Q*bert
Q*bert is the protagonist of the Q*bert series of games. His job is to jump on the tile shaped pyramids in order to make them the exact same color, or save his love interest, Q*bertina, all while trying to avoid the evil Coily, Ugg, Slick, Sam, and Wrong-Way. He is Voiced by Adam Sandler in Pixels. Game Appearances Q*bert Q*bert's debut title, which gave him he task of turning all the cubes on the pyramid into a single color. This was when he first faced his adversaries- Coily, Wrong-Way, and Ugg, along with putting a stop to the disruptive behaviors of Slick and Sam. In Faster Harder More Challenging Q*bert, Q*Bert now had to deal with Q*bertha, a member of his species that was madly in love with him. Q*bert's Qubess In the second game in the series, Q*bert now had to rotate a set of cubes until they had all the same color in a row, this time having to avoid Meltniks, Soobops and Rat-A-Tat-Tat. Once again, the reason was never explained. Q*bert 3 As with the first game, Q*bert's role in Q*bert 3 was to hop around on a set of blocks to change their color, while avoiding Coily, Wrong-Way and Ugg, plus new enemies Frogg, Top Hat and Derby. Q*bert (1999 game) Q*bert: Rebooted Appearances in Other Medeia Animated Series In the Saturday Supercade cartoon of Q*bert, the character was depicted with arms and legs wearing a red and white jacket, and lived in 50's America-esque town with his friend Q*ball, and his girlfriend Q*tee. The series depicted Q*bert facing several problems brought on by either his mistakes, his friends mishaps, but mostly Coily and his gang (Slick, Wrong-Way etc.) causing Wreck-It Ralph Q*bert was confirmed to appear in Disney's 52nd animated feature, Wreck-It Ralph, along with the rest of the ensemble from the first game. Fix-It Felix, one of the characters of the film, knows how to translate "Q*bertese" (which composes mainly of gibberish and random symbols contained in speech marks). They start out as homeless characters who have had their game unplugged, so Ralph offers them a cherry which he has taken from Pac-Man. At the end of the film Q*bert and the gang are taken into Fix-It Felix Jr. to help them out on the bonus levels. Pixels Q*bert is the only video game character in the film that allies himself with the human cast of the film, acting as their pet and companion. Trivia *Q*bert was originally supposed to be able to shoot projectiles (hence why he has his tubular nose). This was later removed by Warren Davis, who wanted simpler controls. These projectiles may have inspired the "slippy-doos" from the animated shorts. Gallery Q Bert.png qbert reboot.jpg Qbert11.png|Q*bert in Pixels Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-01h15m57s662.png QbertTVShwLogo.jpg|Q*bert in the TV series Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10895.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10914.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10936.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10968.jpg Q-bert.png Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Crossover Heroes Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Articles under construction Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Titular Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Tricksters Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Loyal